tlosfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nicolas Redcliff
Nicolas Redcliff - jedna z głównych postaci w The Legends of Slayers. 'Rozdział I' W wieku 5 lat, dopiero co po zakończeniu Kampanii Lyzeille, na prawej dłoni chłopca (dokładnie zewnętrznej stronie) pojawił się znak samego Płomiennego Smoka Ceifeeda. Nicolas został odebrany rodzinie i przemieszczony na Pustynie Zniszczenia, gdzie odbędzie 15 letni trening pod okiem swej mistrzyni o imieniu Sha. ''- "Jestem głodny.."'' ''- "...ja też."'' Przez kolejne lata młody Nicolas podążał za tajemniczą kobietą przez pustynię, od obozu do obozu, od osady do osady ucząc się przetrwania. Wielkie pająki, ogromne robale, jadowite skorpiony, demoniczne pomioty, każdy dzień był walką o przetrwanie, o pożywienie i o wodę. Skwar palącego słońca dzień w dzień przemijał się z lodowatym wiatrem nocy jednak mały Nick czasami wręcz bez słowa szedł za Sha jak by nic innego nie istniało, nic innego nie miał. Jak by codzienny trud życia nie wystarczał, kobieta nie oszczędzała chłopca ucząc go walczyć. Zawsze była surowa, chcąc wpoić do dziecięcej głowy prawdy dorosłego życia nie tylko w kwestii walki ale i innych aspektów życia. Gdy raz wysłała Nicolasa po zapasy na targ wśród nomadów ten kupił tarczę, "Nie marnuj pieniędzy na głupoty" powtarzała, choć sama szybko się przekonała ile rozumu i powagi ma w sobie chłopiec. Z czasem ich treningi zmieniły swój przebieg, Sha była niegdyś profesjonalnym zabójcą, i nie szczędziła sił ani umiejętności w trakcie szkolenia, jednak Nicolas poświęcił cały swój wysiłek by nauczyć się przed nią bronić stając się czujnym strażnikiem. W trakcie swych podróży Nicolas bardzo przywiązuje się do kobiety, która przejęła rolę jego matki (i z wzajemnością), przeżyli razem wiele przygód i polegali na sobie. Choć ta nigdy nie mówiła mu o swej przeszłości, to dobrze wiedział, że nosi ona krew na rękach. Nie przeszkadzało mu to jednak. Być może wrodzona mądrość lub też trud życia nie pozwalały mu patrzeć na świat przez pryzmat przeszłości i gdy Sha postanawia w końcu wyjawić prawdę Nick traktuje ją jak by nic się nie zmieniło. Pewnego dnia gdy Nicolas był już dorosłym, dwudziestoletnim mężczyzną Sha zabiera go do miasta Blade, które stało się osadą nomadów. Tam rozdzielają się, lecz nie minęło dużo czasu gdy sytuacja przestała być spokojna, miasto zostało zaatakowane. Wszędzie demony i uciekający ludzie. Wyuczony iż na pierwszym miejscu stoi przetrwanie Nick próbuje wydostać się z miasta. Opuszcza jego mury wraz z tłumem jednak na ich drodze staje dziwny osobnik w zbroi. Zastraszony tłum poddaje się woli opancerzonego napastnika jednak Nicolas wychodzi mu na przeciw. Rycerz w magicznej zbroi pokrywającej się coraz to dłuższymi kolcami okazuje się przeciwnikiem o poziomie znacznie przewyższającym umiejętności Nicolasa. Pomimo świetnej serii bloków szarżujący przeciwnik w końcu omija gardę młodego strażnika zadając śmiertelny cios. Wówczas uwalnia się moc tajemniczego znamienia, która zmniejsza otrzymane przez Nicolasa obrażenia tak by ten nie umarł. Zaraz po tym zjawia się Sha, dzięki której oboje uciekają. Patrząc w milczeniu na płonące miasto uczeń i mistrz zostają odnalezieni przez tajemniczego maga z zasłoniętą twarzą. Oznajmia on iż trening Nicka się opłacił czego efektem było uaktywnienie się jego mocy. Oznajmia on też młodzieńcowi, że musi z nim odejść i prawdopodobnie nigdy nie wróci. Sha pożegnała się krótko, pomimo silnej więzi między nimi nigdy się ze sobą nie cackali. Nicolas również odpowiedział krótko, po czym zdjął z twarzy szalik, który dostał niegdyś od niej. Oddał go po czym w jednej chwili zniknął w raz z magiem, nie pozostawiając po sobie nic więcej. Tajemniczym magiem okazuje się być niejaki Etaf. Według niego Nicolas oraz czworo innych "wybrańców" musi cofnąć się w czasie by uratować świat przed atakiem Gildii Aspell, która jak się okazuje zniszczyła większość znanego im świata (stojąc również za atakiem na Blade). W tym celu cała piątka zostaje przeniesiona przez tajemniczego Etafa do ruin czasu. Tam aby móc rozpocząć swoją podróż rozpoczynają poszukiwania trzech sztyletów czasu. Ich poszukiwania niebyły łatwe jednak każde z nich przeszło odpowiedni trening by stawić czoła nadchodzącym niebezpieczeństwom. Nicolas mógł wykazać się swymi zdolnościami strażniczymi osłaniając nowych towarzyszy. Pod koniec poszukiwań jego tarcza została zniszczona jednak on sam nie próżnował zbierając ostatni sztylet gdy reszta drużyny odwracała uwagę wroga. Ostatecznie całą piątką zgromadzili się wraz z Etafem, który przy pomocy sztyletów przenosi "wybrańców" dwa lata w przeszłość by odnaleźli jego samego i przekazali mu pewne tajemnicze lusterko. W ten oto sposób Nicolas, Lobo, Shiran, Jinto oraz Lothar trafili do jakiejś ciemnej nory. Tam zaatakowały ich gobliny które szybko rozgromili. Niestety okazało się iż owe "Gobliny" to tak naprawdę przebierańcy, którzy zorganizowali park rozrywki. Nie mając żadnych funduszy piątka bohaterów rozpoczyna podróż w głodzie. Szybko orientują się, że są w Lyzeille, trafiają wiec do Atlas City gdzie podejmują się zadania rozwiązania kłopotów z nieumarłymi z pewnego cmentarzyska. Nicolas wraz z resztą udają się tam i schodzą pod ziemię rozprawiając się ze "zmarłymi" rozgniewanymi przez pewnych nieszczęsnych górników. Pierwsze zarobione pieniądze przeznaczają na rzeczy pierwszej potrzeby by wkrótce udać się dalej, do Ralteague. Podróż przez Ralteague nie zajęła długo. Bohaterowie łapiąc tanią podwózkę i podejmując się kilku mniejszych zadań docierają prawie pod samą granice z Kalmaart. Nieszczęśliwe napadli ich bandyci. Nieszczęśliwie rzecz jasna dla samych bandytów, którzy zostali pobici a następnie zmuszeni do przewiezienia Nicolasa i reszty swoim wozem aż do miasta Mane na drugim końcu Kalmaart. Stamtąd pozostało tylko dostać się na wyspę, na której rzekomo miał ukrywać się Etaf z tamtejszych czasów. Nicolas z miejsca oznajmił iż niema ochoty wsiadać do łodzi jednak "z pomocą swych kolegów" docierają na wyspę w komplecie. Tam znajdują samego tajemniczego maga, który nieufanie przyjmuje od nich magiczne lusterko jednocześnie odczytując wiadomość od "siebie z przyszłości" i poznając tym samym cały plan, który miał uratować ich świat. Nie kłamiąc oznajmił iż ten plan mu się nie podoba jednak nie widząc lepszego wyjścia z tej sytuacji postanowił go zrealizować wysyłając całą piątkę z powrotem do Ralteague by odnaleźli maga imieniem Morhołt. Po raz kolejny próbując coś zarobić Nicolas wraz z towarzyszami rozproszyli się po mieście Dabuon. Po wykonaniu krótkiego zadania z Gildii Pracy, Nicolasowi udaje się dowiedzieć, że nie tak dawno było zostało wykonane zadanie związane z pewnym magiem. Bohaterowie postanawiając to sprawdzić, wbili się do wieży wspomnianego maga jednak ten trop okazał się być fałszywy. Przemierzając okolicę w poszukiwaniu nowych poszlak Nicolas i jego przyjaciele znowu zostają napadnięci. Okazuje się, że komuś nie pasują działania przybyszów z przyszłości. Ostatecznie cała piątka kończy w mieście Demidas gdzie ktoś wynajął im pokoje w karczmie? W mieście Demidas panowało poruszenie, wszyscy chcieli zdobyć pewien rzadki minerał który odkryto nieopodal. Nicolas wraz z Lobo zostają wynajęci do ochrony jednej z grup chcących zarobić minerał. Okazało się jednak, że ich towarzysze zostali wynajęci przez konkurencję. Ostatecznie podczas walki z miejscowymi trollami jaskinia z minerałem została zawalona i nikt nie zarobił. Zgodnie z podejrzeniami pokoje nie zostały wynajęte bez powodu, niedługo po przybyciu piątki bohaterów pojawia się płatny zabójca. Po nieudanej próbie zamordowana Lothara udaje się ustalić iż to sam Morhout czyha na życie bohaterów. W mieście wywiązała się walka pomiędzy wybrańcami a trójką magów służących samemu Morhoutowi. Magowie przegrali a Nicolas i jego towarzysze kontynuują poszukiwania. Od hazardzisty Huenki dowiadują się iż powinni szukać w miejscowym kościele. W jego podziemiach odnajdują Morhouta i jego kompanów jednak przed rozpoczęciem walki pojawił się Etaf. Szybko okazuje się że tak naprawdę Etaf wysłał bohaterów do Morhouta po pomoc a dokładniej po pomoc jego mistrza, którym jest Coeg Wyniosły. Po krótkiej dyskusji dochodzi do porozumienia, Coeg, Nekromanta który stracił swą nieskończoną moc, odzyska jej połowę jeżeli wykorzysta ją do walki z Aspell. Choć niechętnie bohaterowie zgadzają się na plan przejścia przez krainę umarłych i odpieczętowania mocy Nekromanty. Niefortunnie zostają oni rozdzielenie przez co każdy z wybrańców musi na własną rękę dotrzeć do miasta umarłych. Nicolas trafił najlepiej gdyż obudził się pod bramami (a dokładniej na bramach) miasta. Natychmiast rozpoczął poszukiwania miejsca, w którym spoczywała cząstka mocy Coega. Wkrótce natrafił jednak na jednego z pięciu Rycerzy Śmierci strzegących świata umarłych. Choć początkowo walka wydawała się być wyrównana Nicolas szybko został zepchnięty z defensywy do prób ucieczki ostatnim sił. W końcu Nicolas zostaje pokonany ale coś się stało, w innej części miasta ukazało się jasne światło. Nicolas zostaje zabrany na miejsce zdarzenia gdzie jak się okazało znajdowali się jeszcze trzej rycerze oraz towarzysze poległego strażnika przy czym jedynie Lobo i Lothar wyglądali na takich, którzy wyszli cało ze swoich przeszkód. Oprócz nich znajdowała się tam również dziwna dziewczyna imieniem Lucy. Z początku niechętna do współpracy, Lucy, która okazała się kimś na tyle ważnym by wszyscy obecni rycerze pokłonili się jej, odpieczętowuje połowę duszy Coega. Niewiele po tym bohaterowie powracają do świata żywych lecz nie wrócili tam sami. Rozdział II Gdy piątka bohaterów oraz Lucy która również wróciła do żywych doszli do siebie rozpoczęli przygotowania do walki z Aspell, każdy z wybrańców dostał za zadania wyposażyć się w broń pochodzenia Shinzoku. Na ślad pierwszej naprowadził ich Lothar. Udali się do Dils na smoczy szczyt gdzie w posiadaniu Świętych Smoków znajdował się potężny kostur. Smoki nie chciały go oddać więc Nicolas i reszta udali się do pobliskiej wioski. Gdy już mieli się poddać trafili na pewnego złodzieja, który wymyślił jak włamać się do skarbca smoków. Początkowo za sprawą Nicolasa drużyna odmówiła. Następnego dna jednak okazało się, że nocą Shiran, Lobo, Lothar i Lucy udali się wraz ze złodziejem na smoczy szczyt. Jinto i Nicolas martwiąc się o swoich towarzyszy ruszyli w pogoń. Ostatecznie całą drużyna nie tylko włamała się do skarbca ale i ukradła kostur. Tego dnia wszyscy poważnie zastanowili się nad swoim życiem. Nicolas pozwala zachować Lotharowi kradziony kostur do czasu pokonania Aspell. Kolejny trop do odnalezienia świętych broni przyniosła Lucy, która wspomniała o kowalu imieniem Mario. Tak też całą szóstką udali się do Sojuszu Państw Przybrzeżnych do miasta Brokhol. Trwał tam karnawał, podczas którego Nicolas kupuje okulary przeciwsłoneczne z Gondoru zyskując swój nowy znak rozpoznawczy. W zakładzie kowalskim brat Mario, Luigi, informuje bohaterów iż jego brat zaginął. Po pokonaniu bandytów na zlecenie Gildii Pracy, piątka wybrańców w towarzystwie nekromantki udają się do państwa Edoh gdzie odnajdują Mario, którego porwało kilku członków z Gildii Samurajskiej. Po powrocie Mario okazał wdzięczność swym wybawcom naprawiając ich ekwipunek. Co prawda sam Mario nie posiadał oraz nie był w stanie stworzyć świętej broni to udzielił im informacji o człowieku imieniem Bron, który był w posiadaniu pewnego miecza. Dowódca straży Bron poinformował Nicolasa i jego towarzyszy że owy miecz jest teraz częścią kolekcji pewnego maga. Bohaterowie udają się do szopy w której miała mieścić się owa kolekcja jednak tam znajdują jedynie kolejne kłopoty. Okazało się iż miejsce to było meliną handlarzy narkotyków. Po rozgromieniu szemranego maga Nimbusa i jego ludzi Kapitan Born aresztował dilerów i wyjaśnił że wykorzystał wybrańców do rozwiązania pewnego problemu. Ich trud się jednak opłacił gdyż święty miecz Elfi Obrońca Petalion zostaje przekazany Nicolasowi. Kontynuując poszukiwania do wybrańców i ich towarzyszki zwraca się nagle sam Etaf, który informuje ich że ktoś chce się z nimi spotkać. Przyjmując ofertę zostają oni teleportowani na miejsce spotkania. Jak się okazuje organizacją, która chciała skontaktować się z bohaterami była Przedniea Straż Ceifeeda. Chcięli oni nawiązać współpracę z Nicolasem i jego towarzyszami oraz wymienić się informacjami na temat Gildii Aspell. Bohaterowie pomagają rozwiązać sytuację w pewnej wiosce eliminując tym samym kilku popleczników Aspell a po powrocie do siedziby Straży mają oni możliwość przesłuchania złapanego kilka dni wcześniej sługusa złej gildii Charlesa Yavina. Na sam koniec Jinto jako naturalnie urodzony otrzymuje "na przechowanie" boską relikwię o nazwie Łuska Aqualorda. Po powrocie do miejsca z którego zniknęli, wybrańcy wraz z Lucy podejmują się zadania oczyszczenia podziemi w Latającej Fortecy Lezarian. Udaje im się to jednak odkrywają oni iż katakumby posiadają więcej poziomów zamkniętych przy pomocy magii co być może w przyszłości da im szansę do kolejnego zarobku. Podczas swych poszukiwań bohaterowie trafiają do Elmekii gdzie najmuje ich niejaki Nicolas Maluf. Na jego zlecenie mają mu oni pomóc zgładzić Nieśmiertelnego Mazoku, który zamieszkiwał ruiny na pustyni. Oczywiście zostaje on pokonany dzięki umiejętnościom wybrańców i ich boskich mocy za co Nicolas (Maluf) sowicie ich wynagrodził. Wiele wschodów słońca później, po bezowocnych poszukiwaniach w końcu Nicolas (Redcliff) i jego towarzysze natrafiają na informacje o opuszczonym mieście wróżek w Lyzeile. Czekały tam na nich kręte, zawalające się, podziemne korytarze pełne niebezpieczeństw. Wewnątrz miasta wybrańcy wraz z Lucy pokonują ogromnego ognistego ptaka. Gdy stwór w końcu padł ich oczom ukazały się magiczne rękawice. Była to broń której szukali, pomimo swych rozmiarów Rękawice Garudy podpasowały Shiran. Tak więc cała szóstka ruszyła na dalsze poszukiwania ostatniej już świętej broni dla Lobo. Do wybrańców dociera wiadomość od Przedniej Straży Ceiphieda że w jeden z głównych członków Aspell ma się pojawiać w jednym z pobliskich miast przewożąc pewien ładunek. Bohaterowie postanawiają się rozdzielić i wraz z członkami wspomnianej Straży uzyskać informacje, w którym mieście powóz Aspell ma się pojawić. Nicolas, Jinto oraz Octavia podczas swych poszukiwań w pewnej karczmie trafiają na podejrzanych ludzi, którzy szeptali coś o wyjeździe powozu następnego dnia. Nicolas śledząc typków zauważa iż powtarzają oni swoje "plotki" w kilku miejscach. Gdy cała szóstka podróżników spotyka się w bazie Przedniej Straży powstaje plan, w którym oni oraz Straż mają obstawić wszystkie bramy do miasta i czekać. Tak też zrobili. Nicolas zajął miejsce wraz z Lotharem oraz Balkiem przy południowej bramie. Niestety przypuszczenia iż drużyna wybrańców wpadła w pułapkę okazały się prawdziwe, wszystkie cztery bramy zostały uraczone obecnością członków Aspell. Drużyna Nicolasa rozprawiła się ze swoimi przeciwnikami jednak przebywający z nimi Balk ujawnił swą chciwość zabijając niewinną osobę twierdząc iż zapłacą mu za każdą głowę współpracowników Aspell. Nicolas I Lothar stają w obronie dzieci i porządnie ranią Balka, który się wycofuje. Gdy wszyscy bohaterowie spotykają się znowu odkrywają iż drużyna Lucy i Lobo przegrała swoje starcie i prawdopodobnie została porwana, nigdzie niema też śladu po przywódcy Straży Ceiphieda... Idąc śladami członków Aspell bohaterom udaje się trafić do małej kryjówki, w której przetrzymywani byli Lobo oraz Lucy. Po zaciętej walce wrogowie zostali pokonani a drużyna w komplecie udała się do Seyruun by uleczyć swe rany. Niestety stan Lucy okazał się znacznie poważniejszy niż by się wydawało i musiała ona pozostać w świątyni na rekonwalescencji. Tymczasem dzięki jednej z kapłanek, Shiran przypomina sobie coś co może pomóc drużynie w poszukiwaniach ostatniej świętej broni. Tak też wybrańcy dzięki magicznej strzale, którą posiadał Jinto przenieśli się na biegun północy gdzie w lodowych podziemiach udaje im się odnaleźć zamkniętą w ścianie lodu broń. Na ich drodze staje jednak kolejny przedstawiciel Aspell, Robin. Była to ciężka walka dla piątki bohaterów, magiczny pył uniemożliwiał zaatakowanie przeciwnika a gdy dzięki Jinto udało się już rozwiązać ten problem wybrańcy byli u kresu swej wytrzymałości. Ostatnim który się ostał na nogach był Lobo, który zauważył iż w wirze walki lód więżący świętą broń został rozbity i teraz jej rękojeść była na wyciągnięcie ręki. Lobo ostatkiem sił dobył wielkiego złotego miecza i wykonał jedyny atak na jaki starczyło mu sił. Nikt z wybrańców do końca nie wiedział jak dokładnie udało im się przeżyć to starcie jednak pewne jest jedno, byli gotowi do dalszej drogi. Rozdział III W celach zarobkowych szóstka bohaterów po raz kolejny udaje się do latającej fortecy Lezariam by raz jeszce oczyścić jej podziemia z demonów. Niestety Lobo nie okazywał zbytniej chęci do pomocy. Gdy jest już po wszystkim pojawia się Etaf, który przenosi drużynę do Kalmaat gdzie czeka ich kolejne zadanie. W Kalmaart po raz pierwszy od wielu lat trwają wybory jedynego władcy całego kraju, zadanie wybrańców jest dobrowadzić do ich zakończenia i wyłonienia władcy, który wspomoże ich w walce przeciwko Gildii Aspell. Zanim to jednak nastąpi Wybrańcy w towarzystwie Lucy wyruszają aby zdobyć nieco renomy w Kalmaart co w przyszłości pomoże im w ich działaniach na terenie tego kraju. Bohaterowie kontynuując swoją podróż po Kalmaart docierają do miasta Solara, gdzie jak się okazuje ma się odbyć egzekucja ich starego znajomego, "złodzieja" imieniem Chandler. Nicolas i jego towarzysze postanawiają mu pomóc i odkryć kto wrobił go w próbę kradzieży pewnych ważnmych dokumentów. Wkrótce odbywa się proces podczas którego Nicolas w roli obrońcy udowadnia iż za wszystkim stoi Markiz Mane, który chciał pogorszyć reputację sędzi poprzez nadmierne egzekucje przeprowadzane w mieście. Wybrańcy w towarzystwie Lucy postanawiają udać się w dalszą drogę, atakuje ich jednak Alfaraan, kolejna członkini Aspell, nie skończyło się to jednak dla niej zbyt dobrze. W końcu cała szóstka dociera do nowo powstałej stolicy miasta, w której to ma osiąść przyszły i jedyny król. Bohaterowie dowiadują się o nowej wierze szerzonej w kraju oraz o wielkiej Gildii Pracy, która lada dzień ma zostać otworzona. Na prośbę kapłanów, Wybrańcy wraz z Lucy pomagają odbić Młodą Kapłankę z rąk porywaczy, którymi okazują się "Bezpańskie Psy" czyli grupa rebeliantów, której nie podobają się ostatnie wydarzenia w Kalmaart. Nie obyło się bez walki a po jej zakończeniu Lobo zaczął zachowywać się dziwnie czego powodem był fakt ,iż osoba którą znał i z którą przed chwilą walczył okazała się być jego znajomą. Pomimo zakończenia misji sukcesem narastał niepokój w drużynie,"ten czas" nie był taki jakim spodziewali się go zastać. Na domiar złego Etaf poinformował Nicolasa, Lobo i Jinto iż ktoś urządził masakrę w bazie Przedniej Straży Ceiphieda. Wszystko wskazywało na to iż sprawcą był jeden z jej członków, Balk. Bohaterowie jednak jednak starali się nie zbaczać z obranej drogi, rozpoczęli więc wykonywać rozmaite zadania dla Gildii Pracy zaraz po jej otwarciu. Do wziętych przez nich zadań należało między innymi: pomoc na budowie, ochrona na koncercie w Bezeld i rozbicie sekty w Solarii. Powoli zbliżał się jednak czas decyzji, którego z kandydatów poprą wybrańcy pod nową nazwą "Smoków Czasu"? Drużyna ma podzielone zdania ostatecznie zawężają oni decyzję do Barona Bezeld i Władcy Wezendy. Kolejnymi działaniami szóstki bohaterów było pozbycie się wandali niszczących kapliczki Kościoła Glondorii. Niestety podczas jego wykonywania po raz kolejny Aspell zaatakowało wybrańców. Starcie jednak nie było aż tak wymagające jak poprzednie a pomagający złoczyńcom Balk otrzymał srogi łomot od Nicolasa. Niewiele po tym wybrańcy wraz z Lucy zabili smoki nękające pasterzy oraz pozbyli się "Niewidzialnego Zabójcy Billego". W końcu przyszedł czas wyboru i cała drużyna postanawia udać się do Wezendy. Z racji iż było im po drodze, Nicolas wraz z towarzyszami pomogli swemu staremu znajomemu, Nicolasowi Malufowi w zwiedzeniu podwodnych ruin, które jak się okazało należały kiedyś do Ryboludzi. Gdy było już po wszystkim, razem udali się do Wezendy gdzie drużyna Smoków Czasu zamierzała nawiązać kontakt z Władcą. Aby to zrobić wpierw musieli zorganizować sobie audiencję. Aby nieco przyspieszyć termin spotkania, wybrańcy wraz z Lucy próbują porozumieć się z doradcami Władcy i zdobyć od nich listy polecające. Zdobywszy potrzebne papiery Nicolas i reszta postanawiają zgłosić się do Władcy z samego rana. Niestety noc nie mija im spokojnie gdyż tajemniczy napastnik o mało nie pozbawił Shiran życia. Na szczęście szybka reakcja Strażnika zapewniła młodej Czarowniczce powrót do zdrowia. Rankiem okazuje się iż tej samej nocy Lucy, Lothar i Lobo mieli spotkanie z doradczynią Władcy, Norą. Z jakiegoś powodu Lobo się wciąż nie pojawiał toteż Nicolas i pozostali stanęli przed obliczem Władcy Wezendy bez niego. Ten zażyczył sobie rozwiązania problemu z pewną Hydrą. Jeszcze tego samego wieczora Nicolas zjawił się w sali tronowej dzierżąc wszystkie trzy głowy straszliwej bestii podczas gdy jego towarzysze odpoczywali po walce z poplecznikami ich starego znajomego, Coega który okazał się nie być tak chętny do pomocy jak by się mogło wydawać na początku. Otrzymawszy sztandar Władcy Wezendy, drużyna Słoków Czasu przystępuje do wielkiego turnieju. W eliminacjach występowały grupy trzyosobowe tak więc wraz z Jinto i Lucy, Nicolas rozpoczął walkę o podium. Nikt z nich nie chciał przegrać bowiem tuż przed turniejem towarzysze założyli się że ten kto wypadnie najgorzej przez kilka dni będzie musiał usługiwać temu kto zajdzie w turnieju najwyżej. Pod nazwą Smoki Czasu A, Strażnik wraz z magami pokonali drużynę Akrobatek z Mane, Szamanów z Bezelt oraz dotychczasowych faworytów, drużynę Generała Lazlo wystawioną przez Barona Bezelt. Przyszedł więc czas na główną część turnieju, pojedynki jeden na jednego. Pierwszym przeciwnikiem Nicolasa miał być nie kto inny jak Nicolas... Maluf rzecz jasna. Pomimo dobrego startu szczęście Strażnikowi nie dopisało, tak też Nicolas Redcliff odpadł z turnieju jeszcze przed ćwierćfinałem. Oznaczało to iż spędzi on resztę widowiska na trybunach w towarzystwie Shiran, którą spotkał podobny los. Musiał również wyczyścić magiczny miecz swojego imiennika z racji na drugi zakład, którego się wraz z nim podjął. Turniej trwał a gdy Nicolas i Shiran zastanawiali się gdzie zniknął Lothar, Nicolas M. dołączył do "drużyny przegrańców" wyeliminowany przez Lobo. Nie nacieszył się jednak długo miejscem na trybunach gdyż walkę Jinto zwieńczyła próba zamachu na władców Kalmaart. Zamach okazał się fiaskiem a turniej ruszył dalej jednak porwana została mistrzyni Nicolasa, Sha a raczej jej odpowiednik z tego czasu. Obaj Nickowie oraz Shiran postanowili ją odbić z rąk zamachowców, którymi okazali się rebelianci, Bezpańskie Psy. Akcja poszła gładko z racji iż Redcliff wiedząc iż porywacze są ciężko ranni pozwolił im odejść bez zbędnego rozlewu krwi. W wyniku wymiany zdań z jednym z "Psów" na jaw wyszła jednak smutna prawda. Nicolas Maluf okazał się nie być zwolennikiem Smoków Czasu co przyprawiło Redcliffa o najgorsze obawy. Dalsza rozmowa nietrwała długo i nie wniosła zbyt wiele, Maluf odszedł wraz Sha, swoją matką jak się okazało. Mając trop i nie chcąc tracić czasu Strażnik i Czarowniczka podejmują się próby podążania za rebeliantami w celu odnalezienia ich kryjówki. Niestety stracili tylko czas, wrócili więc do miasta gdzie turniej dawno już został zakończony. Wieści były jednak dobre, chwała przypadła bowiem Władcy Wezendy ze względu na trzecie miejsce zajęte przez Lucy, drugie miejsce zajęte przez Jinto oraz tegorocznego wielkiego czempiona, Lobo Homre. Nazajutrz ze Smokami Czasu skontaktował się Etaf, nakreślając ich obecną sytuacją i pomagając podjąć kolejne kroki. Razem uradzi iż na pewien czas się rozdzielą. Nicolas wraz z Shiran i Lothatem mieli udać się do Seyruun by odnaleźć sposób na zastąpienie pomocy jakiej Coeg im jednak nie udzieli podczas gdy pozostali udadzą się do Herranu w Sojuszu Państw Przybrzeżnych gdzie starzy znajomi Lucy również szykowali się do walki z Aspell. Przed opuszczeniem Wezendy, Nicolas wraz z Shiran i Lotharem zostają poproszeni przez samego Władcę o pomoc pewnemu bardzo ważnemu inwestorowi. Cała trójka stawia się więc w posiadłości Arkhama Levrafa. Tam zostają poproszeni o ochronę pewnego szlachcica. Na szczęście lub i nieszczęście zabójca wynajęty do pozbycia się gościa pana Levrafa pojawił się bardzo szybko. Wywiązała się zacięta walka jednak zabójca został zmuszony do odwrotu. Niestety przy okazji rozwalił cały jeden pokój w willi za co Arkham raczył wystawić słony rachunek podczas gdy sam gość uznał iż pora zmienić swoją lokalizację a tym samym zwalniając z zadania drużynę Nickolasa. Regulując z Władcą kwestię rachunku trójka Smoków Czasu rozpoczyna podróż do państwa Seyruun. W stolicy kraju o tej samej nazwie Lothar zostaje poproszony o pomoc przez pewnego Kapłana. Cała trója staje się więc świadkiem dziwnego zdarzenia w którym to pewien Mazoku miał pomagać córce jednego z Kapłanów w Seyruun. Przez lekkomyślność Lothara wywiązała się walka jednak jej wynik nie miał znaczenia, pojawili się Czyściciele a oni nie należą do tych co pytają przed strzelaniem. Jedynie moc Boskiej Furii pozwoliła Nickolasowi i jego towarzyszom przeżyć to spotkanie ale to co zostało z chaty miejscowego Kapłana lepiej zostawić bez komentarza..... 'Wygląd i osobowość' Nick to wysoki, przeciętnej postury mężczyzna, nieco opalony na twarzy. Posiada żółto-zielone oczy z pewnym siebie, spokojnym spojrzeniem oraz szaro-brązowe włosy trochę krótsze niż do ramion czego nie widać gdyż na ogół sterczą we wszystkie strony z za opaski którą ma przewiązana na czole. W trakcie swych podróży po pustyni chodził w brązowym płaszczu chroniącym go przed skwarem pustyni oraz zielonej, kraciastej chuście, która zasłaniała mu twarz. Zazwyczaj uzbrojony w mały topór i w tarczę (choć ciężko dziś o wytrzymałą tarczę), dzierży on również Elfi miecz półtora-ręczny o nazwie Petalion. Czasami można zauważyć go noszącego charakterystyczne okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Zawsze był spokojny i nieco cichy choć potrafił być i wygadany, nie szczędząc ciętego języka gdy był ku temu powód. Zawsze stara się postępować zgodnie z własnym sumieniem robiąc to co uważa za słuszne (często mając rację). Od małego lubił też podróże, być może to dlatego zaakceptował swoje przeznaczenie bez sprzeciwu podążając za Sha przez Pustynię Zniszczenia. Czasami wydaje się zachowywać pasywnie lub bez rozwagi jednak zawsze martwi się o swoich towarzyszy i stara się jak może by być dobrym liderem. 'Moce i umiejętności' Nicolas był trenowany przez zabójczynię jednak wykorzystał swój trening by wiedzieć jak bronić siebie oraz innych. Jako strażnik doskonale posługuje się on technikami bloku, parowania oraz zablokowania zaklęć. Oprócz tego tak samo jak pozostali wybrańcy posiada on moc Boskiej Furii pozwalającej mu redukować obrażenia od czarnej magii. The Legends Of Slayers: Dungeon Nazwa karty: Nicolas Numer karty: 012 Kategoria karty: Pogromca Podkategoria karty: Strażnik Umiejętność 1: Boska Furia''' '- Rzuty wrogich magów obniżane są o połowę oczek. Umiejętność 2: Blok - Przeciwnik powtarza rzut podczas walki. na turę Umiejętność 3: Ochrona - Zasady bloku ale u walczącego towarzysza na turę Umiejętność 4: '''Super Defensywa' - Odporność na karty ekwipunku (broni) *Pogrubione umiejętności to takie, które posiada tylko ta karta 'Ciekawostki' * W swoich okularach przeciwsłonecznych Nicolas wygląda jak znany aktor z Gondoru, Jacek Klatka. * Jego prawdziwe imię to Johny. Nie używa go jednak odkąd skończył 8 lat. Cytaty "Wychodzi na to, że Takoyaki, był jako taki." "Czy ktoś zamawiał gorgonzolę?" (po pokonaniu wojownika Sonzonrole) Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Aspell Arc